


Green Eyes

by bdevereaux



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s04e10 Who's da New King of Hell?, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scene, My First Fanfic, Post-Episode s04e09 Save Lucifer, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdevereaux/pseuds/bdevereaux
Summary: My smutty look into what may have happened after the "You have to forgive yourself" scene in episode 4x09. I hope the characters sound right... I’d love and appreciate your feedback :)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 61
Kudos: 243





	1. Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sundolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundolyn/gifts), [Wordsaremagick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsaremagick/gifts).



> This is my very first work posted ANYWHERE, so please be gentle! Actually, constructive criticism is welcome, as I am a "just for funsies" kind of writer. I'm very excited to have actually finished and posted this work :)
> 
> The Lucifer fandom has been very kind to me, and is such a nice place to be in general, so your comments are welcome!
> 
> I wrote this because I always wondered what would've happened if they hadn't cut to demon Kinley's eyes opening at the very end of 4x09. It seemed to me to be a very charged up moment, so I took a stab-- I’ m doing 4 chapters for this work, *including the finale* Enjoy!
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucifer’s Penthouse was almost never this quiet.

There had always been a flurry of people passing through, and you were as likely to see satisfied, rumpled strangers as you were familiar faces. Chloe’s brow furrowed with frustration and regret when she thought of one in particular: Eve, being in the very spot where she now stood in the entryway to Lucifer’s bedroom. She was quite sure, however, that Eve had never seen the full-on Devil who stood before her, simmering with rage, resentment and sadness. “This is who I am now,” he’d said in disgust just a short time ago.

Somehow, implicitly though, she knew this moment could be a turning point for him; a crack in the case that was her partner’s emotional turmoil. Chloe knew she had to talk him down.

Chloe stepped forward, her voice soft but determined, “You have to stop taking responsibility for things you can’t control...Lucifer, you need to forgive yourself.”

The bat-winged creature with burning coal eyes responded, “I can’t,” in a broken voice. Her heart ached for him, but she couldn’t accept that answer, not after all that had happened, not when the stakes were this high.

“Why?”

“I don’t know how to... I don’t even know where to begin.”

Hearing that, Chloe once again glanced upwards, a mix of sorrow and adrenaline coursing through her veins. Since no answers would come from the heavens, she’d have to use her cop skills.

Underneath those scars and sharp edges was her partner, a man who had somehow become an indispensable part of her life. Was there a way through this at all? WAS this the true representation of evil being released? She felt confused, adrift, and-

“But,” he murmured, his tone suddenly much softer. A glimmer of hope forced her to ask:

“But what?”

He hesitated, seeming lost for words, but then started to turn back toward her. Chloe could admit that she was still fearful of his full-on devil form, but she steeled herself because she needed to be there for him, right in that moment.

“I want to,” he said, finally meeting her eyes, and Chloe saw a miracle: Lucifer’s devilish shell was melting away like magic, wings retracting. It was completely awe-inspiring and she couldn’t help but gasp in astonishment, her hands coming up to her face unconsciously to stem the tide of her roiling emotions.

“Lucifer,” she managed to eke out, pride coloring her features, “I think you just took the first step!”

He looked down at himself, nearly giddy with amazement and relief. “Look at that, Detective!” he exclaimed, putting his hands up to his face to feel around and make sure it was all real.

“You’re ok,” she agreed quietly, content to just beam at his happiness. And he was overjoyed, wanting her to know that they’d shared this victory together, true partners.

“We did it...It looks like evil won’t be released after all!” he said gratefully, and they just stood for a few moments, grinning at each other like idiots, like no one else existed in the whole world.

xxxxxxxx

The vibe changed in the room when Lucifer’s gaze dropped from her eyes down to the rest of her, and Chloe was suddenly, painfully aware that they were in his bedroom. Even though she’d seen him shirtless many times before, she felt a warm blush creeping up her neck and onto her face. She tried to look elsewhere- anywhere but there- blowing out a loud, shaky breath.

“Detective, are you quite alright?” Lucifer asked her, cocking his head to the side and crossing his arms over his chest, a small smile playing at his lips. Clearly, his vulnerability had disappeared in a flash, making her feel even more self-conscious.

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” she stammered, rolling her eyes and fiddling with the lapels on her dress. She didn’t see it, but his smile softened, gazing upon her almost reverently. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

“I don’t think I’ve had the chance to properly compliment your dress tonight. You really look stunning in that shade of green— you should wear it more often,” he said sincerely, an open look on his features that she hadn’t seen since before she’d betrayed him via Father Kinley. It still tore at her heart, how much time they’d lost, but what he was saying now made her feel as heady as if she’d downed a glass of fizzy champagne.

“Thank you, Lucifer,” Chloe replied, suddenly overcome by his gaze, dropping her eyes towards her clasped hands. Of course, he misread her gesture, and as if he’d been propelled into action, he quickly circled the bed, heading for his bar and back into casual mode.

“We’ve had quite a night, eh? Fancy a drink? I certainly need one,” he quipped over his shoulder, reaching to grab two tumblers. By the time Chloe descended the steps leading back into his living room he was back at her side, offering up a generous glass of whisky. He smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, which looked tentative and almost nervous. Chloe had a hard time not rolling her eyes at whatever was churning around in his brain. It was a comforting, familiar feeling.

Lucifer sat down the couch, motioning for her to join him. “I actually hoped you wouldn’t mind staying a bit longer, especially now that the case is over. It’s been awhile since anything’s been normal, and I have a few things I wanted to say- unless of course you have to tend to the urchin,” he said quickly, almost babbling. It made her smile.

“No no, Dan has Trix tonight. I knew this wouldn’t be an easy case to wrap up, and I wanted to be available in case- well, in case things got out of hand...” Chloe replied, trailing off as the implication sat there between them awkwardly. She saw his brow furrow, and he ran his palms up and down his legs a few times before standing.

“Erm, Detective, there’s been something I’ve been wanting to discuss with you for awhile now,” he announced, seeming to relocate his purpose. Chloe looked up at him, feeling a frisson of alarm fluttering in her heart. What was going to happen now? Another misstep, another misunderstanding? Was he getting back together with Eve? She tried to keep a neutral expression.

“That’s fine, Lucifer, I’m listening. You can tell me anything,” she heard herself say placidly, crossing her legs and sitting up straight. She could go back to neutral mode too, damn him.

He raised his glass to his lips, draining the rest of his whisky in one burning gulp and set the glass back on the bar, shoving his hands in his pockets. “No, actually- I’ve been struggling here, with the words. I don’t know quite how to say these things, as surprising as that may seem,” he admitted, chuckling weakly and maintaining his distance.

It was Chloe’s turn to be confused. She’d expected, even anticipated a hair-trigger decision from him at some point during this contentious time in their partnership, so she prepared herself for the worst, blandly nodding at him and encouraging him to continue.

Instead, in typical Lucifer fashion, he headed over to his piano and lifted the fallboard, seeming for all the world like he was going to evade conversation completely. “You see, Detective,” he said as he began to play a few random chords, twisting so he could see her as she remained seated in nervous anticipation. “I was telling you the truth the other day after I ended things with Eve. You are special, and I often find myself tongue-tied when trying to explain how I feel. With Eve, it was easy, because it was almost completely carnal.”

Chloe's mouth dropped open. What was he doing, bringing this up now? Lucifer looked up, and seeing her expression, beckoned her over. “You see?” he sighed, “I’ve tried so many times over the years to understand it all myself, and I still find that the words are out of reach,” he paused, watching uncertainly as she joined him on the piano bench, the site of hundreds of past conversations. He opened his mouth as if to continue-

“Wait a minute,” Chloe said suddenly, holding up a hand in front of his face. He looked at her with such an “how dare you?” expression that she burst out laughing, and it released all the tension in the room. “All I was gonna do was take off these damn boots. My feet are killing me!” she said with a huff, reaching down to pry a high heeled long boot off her left foot.

Lucifer chuckled at her efforts, earning a glare in his direction. He stood to help her, sliding one off at a time so she could wiggle her stockinged toes in relief. They shared a smile, both feeling much more at home in the teasing style of their relationship. He sat back down, but not before snarking. “Usually, I say one should suffer for fashion gladly, but if this particular situation leads to you taking all of your clothes off, I’ll gladly allow it.” He drawled this last part, his voice dropping low and rakishly seductive.

“Oh really? Not every single moment is about sex, Lucifer!” she chided playfully, smacking his arm and trying not to think about how his tone made her shiver a little bit. He grinned, satisfied with unnerving her.

“But back to what I was saying. I think I found the words in a song, which I’d like to play for you now,” he said, turning his focus back to the keys as he started to play. “Mind, it’s from the 80s, which I know isn’t your jam, but I assure you the lyrics are quite appropriate,” he teased, continuing to warm up his fingers. Chloe just nodded, spellbound and curious. He looked at her earnestly. “Chloe, when I complimented your dress earlier, I neglected to mention how beautifully it matches your eyes. As it happens, this song goes perfectly as well, since every time I’ve heard it since I met you, I can’t help but see your eyes,” he finished with a fond expression, as he began to play and sing Peter Gabriel’s “In Your Eyes.”

Even though he was singing about them, he closed his eyes to concentrate on the music, so Chloe decided to as well, overcome with the raw emotion he so rarely displayed.  
She’d heard the song hundreds of times in her life, several while stuck in traffic on the way to and from crime scenes with the man next to her. In past, he’d scoffed at the line about churches, going off on some tear about his father while she focused on the road and tried to drown out his delusions. Now, though, she heard their story in the music:

Love, I get so lost sometimes  
Days pass, and the emptiness fills my heart  
When I want to run away I drive off in my car  
But whichever way I go I come back to the place you are

And all my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride, I reach out from the inside:

In your eyes, the light the heat, I am complete/ I see the doorway to a thousand churches/ the resolution of all my fruitless searches/ I see the light, the heat I want to be that complete/ I want to touch the light the heat I see in your eyes.

Chloe’s heart felt full, and it hammered against her ribs as the song came to a close; willing herself not to cry, she laid her head on his shoulder. “So I take it you liked the song?” he asked her quietly, and she nodded into his shoulder, unable to make eye contact quite yet, as the tears still threatened to spill over. She felt him kiss the top of her head- and then suddenly he jerked his shoulder up a few times teasingly, trying to coax a laugh.

“Heyyyy, you’re getting me all wet, and not in a fun way!” he said loudly with mock annoyance, making her giggle as she lifted her head and dried her eyes.

“Thank you for the song, Lucifer. It was beautiful,” she said after a few moments, looking at him with all traces of levity gone. He returned her gaze, slack jawed by her sparkling green eyes- sometimes blue like sky, or teal like the Caribbean Sea, but green was now his favorite- and took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles with the lightest of touches.

“Chloe, is it alright if I kiss you now?” he asked, gently setting her hand down and bringing his up to her face. She just nodded happily, and they both leaned in, lips touching for the first time since Charlotte Richards was shot more than a year ago. They both poured all of their pent-up feelings into this first contact, her arms wrapping around his neck as his hands held her at the waist.

He deepened the kiss, running a hand over the silken texture of her dress, finding the spot where its belt held everything in place. Leaving it alone for the moment, his hands moved to her hair, releasing the clip she’d worn so he could run his hands through properly. Chloe’s sigh of approval was all he needed, along with the possessive way she suddenly tugged at his hair as well.

Smiling into her mouth, Lucifer placed her hair over her right shoulder and nuzzled into her neck, leaving little pecks and nips to see what she’d like best. This was new and very exciting territory for them both, and she gasped when he found the spot behind her ear, responding in kind by scratching her fingers through his scalp and down to his neck, drawing them closer together.

He couldn’t believe this was actually happening: was she signaling that she could accept him for who he was; could she possibly love- no, it was best left alone for tonight. All he let himself feel was her- the clean scent of her skin, the taste of her tongue against his, the sensation of being intoxicated without drugs or alcohol. As he explored further down her neck toward her collarbone she grasped at his face, then his bare shoulders and chest, and he was thrilled at how inviting and warm her touch was on his skin. He’d been here many thousands of times with others, but it never felt as intensely gratifying or arousing before. He didn’t want to disturb the moment, but he couldn’t keep the words inside anymore.

“Chloe,” he rasped against her skin, gently pulling away and smiling in satisfaction when she groaned at the loss of sensation.

“Lucifer, are you ok?” she asked, breathing hard but with concern etched on her features. His heart swelled, and he nodded mutely, looking deep into her eyes while they caught their breath. Any trace of doubt fell away then, and he was almost certain that she wanted this as much as he did, but absolute consent was required.

“I adore you, and you should know there’s nothing- nothing I wouldn’t do for you,” he began, looking over her flushed face and kiss swollen lips with reverence.

“Yeah?” she was practically panting with need, and he could feel it deep in his bones even though he couldn’t anticipate her every desire like all the others.

“Are you sure you want this? What I mean to say is, I don’t want you to regret anything...” he was surprised by his own stammering, at his uncertainty. Things were always so much more with this woman, in every way, since she had resumed stroking his chest and he could immediately feel all of heat in his body rushing south in his own covetous need.

“Regret? I don’t think so, no...” he heard her say, and when he looked back down at her everything in her eyes, her come-hither smile, and every fiber of her being seemed to be calling out to him. This was definitely happening.

Before she could protest, Lucifer scooped her up in his arms in one fell swoop, and Chloe squealed in surprise, wrapping one arm around his neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss with her other hand. “And where should I drop you off?” He asked, breaking away breathlessly. She looked around and pointed to the bedroom with a gleam in her eye. 

“Hold on, I need my phone!” Chloe exclaimed suddenly, hurriedly patting him on the shoulder. Lucifer stared at her, exasperated.

“Detective, this is definitely, unerringly, a moment. Bringing up your spawn and her douchey co-creator is NOT helping,” he replied in a stern voice, but his devoted facial expression told her he’d give her the moon if she asked.

The phone was retrieved (and put in silent mode), and he was finally able to deposit her on his bed, crawling up after her as she scooted towards the pillows, looking around.

“Yes, everything is clean,” he assured her, anticipating her question, edging closer to her. “I haven’t had anyone else over in nearly a week, I promise,” his voice dropped to a seductive growl, reaching in to kiss her again. With a small smile, she pushed him away a short distance.

“Thank you, Lucifer, I’m glad to know that. Now, what about protection? I have an IUD, but is that enough to ward off whatever supernatural stuff you’ve got in there?” she asked frankly, drawing him back into her embrace. He kissed from her collarbone up to her neck again, this time on the other side, testing if it yielded the same result as before. The sound she made bordered on obscene, and he kept his attention there longer than he’d planned, causing her to draw her fingernails down his back encouragingly.

“Don’t worry, Amenadiel was practically a human when they conceived Charlie. I’m definitely not,” he finally replied, drawing away after drawing one of the lapels of her dress away and planting a lingering kiss nearer to her chest. “This time, I’ve got you covered.”

xxxxxxxx

After that, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Chloe’s dress went first, unknotted and slid apart for her as she laid against the golden sheets. Never before was she so grateful for ignoring the impulse to wear spanx and her usual beige bra. He looked down at her like she was wearing the sexiest lingerie in the whole world, not just your standard slightly lacy black bra and undies. His gaze made her feel both embarrassed and turned on, so she pulled him closer, sliding her legs up and around his hips to draw him down. He took the hint without a word, moving his hand in between them to draw her stockings down, tapping the inside of her knee so she’d bring her legs back in- and nearly missing a knee to his jaw.

Chloe burst out laughing, a long and satisfying giggle that made her snort, cheeks reddening and eyes sparkling. “Oh Lucifer, I’m sorry! I’m so clumsy sometimes,” she apologized, reaching up to touch his cheek. He loved seeing her so happy, and so far, in need of further debauchment.

“No need for apologies, my darling, sexy Detective,” he drawled, dropping the stockings to the floor. “Just tell me what you desire from me first?”

Flushed, she pointed to her chest, whispering, “Here, touch me here first,” and arching her back so he could undo the clasp. He gently took one breast in hand, massaging it as he kissed across her chest and over to her nipple, sucking and gently biting. The squirming and breathy noises beneath him willed him further, taking care of one side while running his other hand down her body. Chloe arched up again, moaning in her need of him, and simultaneously reaching a hand out to feel him beneath his pants.

“Lucifer, I want to feel you too,” she insisted, her fingertips grasping at his erection.

“Chloe, I’m going commando under there, love. It doesn’t quite seem fair,” he teased again, though his breathing was more labored from just her touch. She knew it, too, yanking at his pants button. Chloe looked him straight in the eye, freezing her motions beneath him.

“Pants. Off. Now,” she commanded, reaching down and pulling her own underwear off and flinging it away. “See? Easy,” she quipped.

For the second time that evening, Lucifer was at a loss for words, but this time, he complied easily, wanting to feel all of her skin against him. She smiled, rewarding him by gripping his lower body with her legs and grinding herself against his length. They both groaned at the hot, slick sensation of finally being together- no Pierce, no Candy, no Eve- and it was almost too much.

“Oh G-gosh, that feels amazing,” she cried, suddenly not caring a whit about long lines of former lovers, or his rampant drug use and borderline dependence on alcohol. It was just the two of them, in this moment together.

Chloe’s brain was lost in a fog of sensation, so it came as a shock when it abruptly stopped. She looked up to see Lucifer starting to move south, kissing down her body, his hands skimming her lower back to reach for her ass, so she nervously tapped on his head. He looked up, confused.

“Can I help you?”

“Um, I’m not sure how comfortable I am with that...right now. I like to shower first, usually,” she admitted, lifting herself up on her elbows. He huffed a small laugh, pressing his forehead down on her belly.

“Darling, your comfort is my highest priority, but I already know the state of things ‘down there’ so to speak, and everything is absolutely perfect,” he murmured in reassurance. It did not help in the least.

“Ugh, you sound like a lecherous gynecologist,” she all but whined, softening when she saw his hurt expression. She reached up and stroked the side of his face. “Lucifer, I want to try everything with you, I really do. But at least for now, let’s just be together, and if you’re good, we can celebrate in your enormous shower,” she promised with a grin.

He mulled her offer silently, then his eyes lit up with glee and he was suddenly back up face to face with her. “Detective, you’ve got a deal- but only if you allow me a little taste,” and he brought two fingers up to her mouth. She opened her lips and couldn’t believe how much sucking on his fingers could turn her on; something he definitely took advantage of when he used them to plumb her inner depths.

“Holy shit, Lucifer!” Chloe nearly screamed, as he used his fingers to touch her deep inside, finding her g-spot with ease.

“See, I told you-“ he began to smirk, but one glance at her ecstatic expression shut him right up. Her soft cries quickly turned into moans, and he used his thumb to press circles into the other sensitive bundle of nerves near her entrance.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck- I’m so close!” she cried out, and with just a little more pressure she tipped right over the edge, sustaining a drawn out moan as she spasmed tightly against his fingers. He helped her draw it out through a series of aftershocks, then withdrew his fingers as she collapsed, exhausted.

“See? We both got something out of that little deal,” he told her, propping himself up on one elbow to watch the glow of satisfaction spread across her face. She nodded lazily, eyes closed.

“You’re putting those magic fingers of those into your mouth, aren’t you?” Chloe mumbled, eyes still shut, awash in afterglow.

“You know I never lie, Chloe,” he teased her, pretending to suck noisily so she’d give him her attention. She suddenly turned on her side facing him with a sultry appraisal.

“So, how is it?” she asked as Lucifer’s eyes widened in surprise, and then he offered them to her, watching as her tongue darted out for a moment, and waited to see her reaction. “Hmm, I never realized it’d be this...sweet?” she offered as he nodded in agreement.

“You are the epitome of a honeysuckle- pun intended, Chloe,” he told her, caressing her side with a fond look.

“That’s exactly the kind of talk that gets me going, you devil,” she said with desire written all over her face, pushing herself over to him and climbing up onto his chest. He stroked her hips and thighs wantonly.

“Ready for more so soon? I’m impressed, and it makes me want to fuck you on every surface of this place,” he growled, taking hold of her with care and flipping them over while she groaned in pleasure. Lucifer didn’t know it yet, but Chloe liked having her partners take control, especially since she had to keep such a tight hold on authority in her work life and with her parental role.

“Tell me what you’re going to do with me, Lucifer,” she moaned, while he licked another finger and pressed it into her tight wetness, testing how ready she was.

“Oh, there are so many things, where can I start?” he wondered aloud, leaning down to kiss her, mingling tongues and teeth while he pushed another finger in. “Tonight, I want you to feel how much I’ve wanted you for so long, how hot the devil is for you... I want to bury myself inside you until neither of us can stand it anymore. But most of all, I want to feel the way you squeeze around me when you come, since I already got a preview of how tantalizing it is,” he said, reaching over to his beside table and quickly squeezing some lube onto his palm.

Chloe watched and listened to it all with amazement and wonder. There was a literal devilish angel above her on the bed, yet she was also hearing her familiar, beloved partner saying the most erotic things she’d heard in her whole life. It was almost unbearably heated and passionate. “I want you to fuck me as hard as you desire; I want to feel you all hot and hard inside me right now,” she told him, and that’s all it took.

He pushed into her slowly, not sure how much stretching she could take comfortably, since he knew for a fact that most men didn’t measure up. He was pleasantly surprised when she just sighed happily, drawing her hips up to bring more of him in. He made a mental note to ask her how she’d ever been satisfied by Daniel Espinoza in the past, but that was long forgotten when he realized that they were fully joined and she was writhing like a wanton creature below him. “Are you still sure about that whole rough sex thing, or were those just words?” he asked her breathlessly, feeling closer than he ever usually did at this point.

Chloe nodded fervently, a wicked grin on her face. “I told you what I wanted, Lucifer,” she answered, driving her thrusts upward much more intensity than he ever expected.

“Holy fuck, Detective!” he yelled out, giving into the urge to drive into her again and again, finding an angle that worked insanely well for him. Apparently it worked for her too, because it only took a few minutes for her to reach her peak, his name on her lips as she shuddered against him- he followed soon after, not caring that the actual act itself had only taken a few minutes. All he knew, as they came down from their highs, was that he wanted a million more nights just like this, just with her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

“Nice save before, Detective,” he quipped, both catching their breath as they lay side by side, sweaty and exhausted. She looked at him, a glare on her face but a smile dancing in her eyes.

“I thought gosh was a pretty good save, actually, mister stamina,” she teased, grabbing his fingers and interlacing them with her own. Lucifer reached his thumb around to stroke the top of her hand absentmindedly, staring at the ceiling.

“Ok, let’s call it a draw this time,” he replied, bringing their joined hands over his chest and looking over at her with affection. She grinned back saucily, squeezing his hand.

“So you think there’ll be a next time?”

“You can bloody well count on it- walking heroin, as you now know,”

“Man, you’re such a dork!”


	2. Tub Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voyage of discovery continues in the tub...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As suggested by SunBathingDragon, here's an extra bit of action from Green Eyes. I originally planned for shower lovin', but it wound up happening in the bath. You never can tell :) Big thanks to OneMorePage for the excellent feedback and encouragement! 
> 
> Here's the inspiration for Lucifer's bathroom (it's not black marble, don't kill me!): https://www.pinterest.com/pin/618752436293722777/
> 
> I'm open to more suggestions, since it turns out this is fun xx

It wasn’t until that night, after 37 years of life (and about 20 years of experience, give or take), that Chloe Decker realized she’d never actually had a REAL orgasm. It wasn’t that she hadn’t had satisfying sex, but in her addled state of mind, she couldn’t recall ever feeling THIS way- completely drawn out, yet exhilarated; sated but still wanting more. It was a heady, floaty feeling, and one she could definitely get used to.

“Penny for your thoughts?” a voice suddenly penetrated her hazy brain, and she just sighed and shook her head, smiling into his chest. He stroked his hand up and down her back in lazy loops, still taking note of her response to small touches and caresses- all of this was brand new and he didn’t want to forget how it felt to finally hold her in his arms. Nothing but her happiness and comfort mattered, and the night was still young. 

“Well, I don’t mind telling you that I feel fucking fabulous,” he told her, unsolicited, and he was pleased to feel her chuckle, drumming her fingertips lightly on his chest.

“Would you care for a bath? If you’d like some solo time to relax and regroup, I promise I won’t be offended,” he offered, knowing that she’d never been in his master bathroom before. He wanted to show it off to her, since he’d spent a considerable amount of time (and money, because favors can‘t cover everything) on its design; she’d also hopefully be open to some of the raunchier ideas he had in mind too.

She patted his chest and sat up, stretching her arms out and rolling her neck a few times. “Yeah, actually that would be really nice, Lucifer. I love baths and I never get to take them. Guess you’re pretty useful after all,” she joked, leaning down to give him a peck on the lips as her hair fell in a curtain around him. He gathered the strands into one hand and tugged, teasing her by softly biting on her lower lip. A little sound of satisfaction escaped her throat as she moved away.

“Well, we aim to please around here,” he replied, sitting up and swinging his legs over to the side of the bed. “If you like bath salts, I can offer lavender, sandalwood, vanilla musk, or- something called ‘the beach,’ though that one’s a little coconut-ty for my tastes,” he told her, ticking them off on his fingers as he stood up, pulling his robe on and crossing to a small closet to get one for her as well. 

Chloe frowned, wondering why he had a bath scent that he didn’t even like. “I think the vanilla one sounds great,” she replied, willing a smile back onto her face as he turned to hand it to her. Petty jealousies (Eve often wafted around in a cloud of coconut, and Chloe vividly remembered comparing her to an Almond Joy candy bar with Dan one spiteful afternoon at work) weren’t worth rehashing now.

Leading her out the rear doorway from his bedroom, he took her down an unfamiliar corridor to the master bath. “So this is what it took to see the rest of your place?” Chloe snarked, unable to keep a tiny hint of resentment out of her tone. The hurt and rejection accumulated over the past several months was still raw, but she willed herself to just be in the moment. “Focus Decker, focus,” she told herself internally, and the tension started to ebb away.

He looked over his shoulder at her with a gleam in his eye, then opened the door with a flourish. “I think you’ll see it’s worth the price of admission, Detective,” he replied with a wolfish grin, letting her precede him.

“Ohmigod Lucifer, this is amazing!” Chloe exclaimed as she took in the space before her. It dwarfed the size of her own bedroom and bathroom combined and was completely luxurious, with a huge rainfall shower and an inlaid bathtub right next door. Unlike the sleek black marble that dominated the rest of the penthouse, it was done largely in earth toned wood, with lighter colored stone walls and marble surfaces. Warm lights glowed all around. Best of all, the heated floors offered a pleasantly warm and soothing feeling.

“I’m very proud of it, so thank you, love,” she heard him say with delight in his voice as he started filling the tub. “But we’re going to work on getting my father’s name out of your vocabulary! Am I going to have to punish you?” he said the last part as a joke, but Chloe knew it must rankle him immensely. 

After pulling her hair up into a messy bun she went to sit by him over at the tub, where he was sprinkling in bath salts for her, and took his hand. “Lucifer, I’m sorry for bringing ‘Him’ to mind,” she said sincerely, smiling when he looked at her with vulnerability in his eyes. “Would you like to join me in the bath? I think I’d like that very much,” and when she reached out to touch his cheek he took her hand and kissed her palm and pulse point. 

“Chloe, you have such a big heart. What did a Devil like me do to deserve your affection?” She stood up from the lip of the tub, which was already steaming and extremely fragrant, and let the robe drop to the floor.

“You were just you, the whole time, and now I get to know every part of you. Why don’t you come here and we’ll enjoy this together.” 

xxxxxxx

Lucifer gathered up two towels, and then joined her moments later in the bath, watching her muscles release tension as her posture slunk into the curve of the tub. 

“It seems like you could use a little massage, darling, yes?” he asked her softly, and at her grateful nod, he scooted over and repositioned her in front of him. Her muscles felt like they were turning to jelly at his touch, and she relaxed closer in towards his body as his hands continued past her shoulders and down the silken skin of her back.

It had been such a long time since anyone had focused solely on Chloe’s needs, and Lucifer knew it because he was the one who was supposed to have been her support over the last several months. Instead, he’d let his self loathing get in the way of them working to rebuild trust after the Father Kinley fiasco, and he’d literally used another woman as a shield against his true, deep feelings for the woman in his arms right now. 

He gently slid his hands back up her arms, placing his lips in the curve where neck met shoulders, and her enthusiastic moan rekindled the fire between them. After focusing his attentions on her delectable neck, brought his hands up to her breasts, touching her with more familiarity as he continued his study of her body’s unique pleasure points. 

Chloe was enjoying every single touch from his lips and wandering hands, but she wanted to give him something he wanted. 

“Ummm, Lucifer?” she began, placing her hand on his shoulder to turn herself around to face him. While she changed positions, she ground herself down onto him, eliciting the exact low growl she was looking for.

“Yes; whatever you want, yes,” he replied emphatically, drawing her against his chest tightly. He’d never experienced this feeling of need before, but when he thought about it, their entire relationship was built on his desire to be with her: to understand why she didn’t drool over him like the average human; to work with her on solving crimes and punishing the wicked; the realization that there was no one else he wanted to be with; and the seemingly insurmountable obstacles they had faced to get to the present moment.

Then, she surprised him yet again, rising up to stand and reaching for a towel. She wrapped herself up and sat on the marble into which the tub was set, dangling her legs in the water. “I feel pretty clean now, and this seems like a spot where you’ll have good access, yeah?” she asked with an innocent tone, leaning back on her elbows and opening her knees.

For a moment, he was stunned into silence by her unexpected brazenness, but then he lunged toward her, first taking a moment to kiss her senseless before settling on his heels between her legs. He grasped her thighs and dove straight into her hot center, doing things with his tongue that Chloe never thought were possible.

“Oh, that’s so good...I never knew it could feel so good!” she muttered, enraptured by the pleasure he was giving her. Knowing he could up the ante for her, Lucifer gripped her waist with one arm and eased his first two fingers into her, eliciting a groan of approval and a release of lubrication that allowed him to drive his fingers faster.

She kept urging him to go faster and harder, only losing control when he darted his tongue relentlessly into her most sensitive spot, and she almost threw him off center from the force of her orgasm. It was intense, feeling her powerful inner muscles against his fingers, spasming multiple times before she went slack. 

The room went quiet, except for the sound of their labored breathing, and the sloshing of water as he got up to drain the tub.

“My work is done here, I see!” he said gently (but with pride) as she opened her eyes, watching him wrap a towel around his waist. 

“Seriously, I had no idea, Lucifer!” she replied, still overcome by the experience as she rose to a sitting position, getting her bearings. He huffed a laugh, extending a hand to help her navigate over the tub. Chloe felt her leg muscles working overtime to keep her walking the tiny distance over to her partner.

“My word, Detective; I feel like I’m watching Bambi walk for the first time!” he teased her, gathering her into his arms.

“I’ll ignore that one as a thank you for whatever you just did,” she said in response, leaning into his side as they walked back to the bedroom.


	3. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation with Maze, plus more smutty goodness! Would love to hear feedback, since I'm a newbie :) Thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading- I always appreciate feedback! In this chapter I was trying to fill in a convincing- and smutty- gap between episodes 9 and 10 (ignoring Demon Kinley’s inconvenient arrival!).

After their bathtub escapades left her all hot and flushed, Chloe decided she wanted some fresh air- and a slice or two of thin crust margherita pizza with kalamata olives. While Lucifer placed an order from her favorite pizza joint, she made herself comfortable on one of the balcony's overstuffed chairs, stretching it out into full recline. Feeling relaxed by the cool night breeze, Chloe took in her surroundings absentmindedly, noting the hot tub (which she’d never ventured into in all the times she’d been there) with a wry grin and an eye roll.

“Feeling nostalgic, are we?” Lucifer asked with a laugh, following her gaze as he took a seat beside her, also leaning back and reaching for her hand. She curled her fingers gently into his, just relishing this new intimacy. They sat in companionable silence for awhile, letting their joined fingers sway lazily.

“You know, I haven’t felt this free in a long time,” Chloe murmured half to herself as she took a drink from the water bottle he’d brought out for her. Lucifer glanced at her with an amused curiosity before turning his eyes up to see if any stars were visible to point out to her in the inky black sky.

“Would you care to elaborate?”

Chloe looped the belt of the borrowed robe around her free hand, pondering the question. She was here, finally here with him, and it felt satisfying and right— but there was also the feeling that a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Maybe it was the honesty and trust, both given and received earlier that evening; the physical and emotional high still thrumming through her body probably helped, too.

“I’m really happy to be here with you like this, Lucifer,” she replied openly, looking over at him with a fond smile. He nodded and hummed an agreement, his eyes closing as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the soft flesh between her thumb and index finger. Because he wasn’t looking straight at her, Chloe felt the freedom to fully take in his expression, blushing with a mix of awe and pleasure that this was a watershed moment in their relationship, not just a fluke or a silly misunderstanding. Hopefully, she...

The loud buzz of his phone jolted her out of her thoughts with a small yelp. He sat up with chuckle, confirming that the takeout was on its way up. “That’ll be the food. You stay out here- wouldn’t want you turning on the delivery guy,” he quipped, pausing to stroke her face and kiss her lips before heading inside.

Chloe wrapped the robe tighter around herself with a small shiver. How on earth could a simple gesture make her feel so cherished and sexy at the same time? Honestly, this evening must’ve broken something inside her brain, because she was considering just giving exhibitionism a whirl and dispensing with the robe entirely— until she heard raised voices inside. One of them was unmistakeable: Maze was here to pop their little bubble.

xxxxx

When the elevator opened, Lucifer was caught off guard by Maze storming inside, leaving a frightened teenage pizza delivery boy in her wake. He grabbed the box, gave the kid a $100 bill and turned away before the doors closed, staring in confusion and annoyance at the demon in his penthouse.

“What brings you here at such a late hour, Mazikeen?” he asked testily, noting both the glare on her face and the duffel bag on her shoulder.

“What, am I interrupting something so important it can’t wait a damn minute?” she asked loudly, obviously trying to intimidate whichever new bedmates decided to peek out at any moment.

Not bothering to take note of his anger, Maze stomped to the bar, pouring herself a large bourbon. “Linda’s in labor, and since I have Eve staying with me now, she asked if I could swing by here to pick up some stray clothes and crap on my way to the hospital,” she explained irritably, downing her drink as she began searching the living area for anything of Eve’s.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes, I happen to be entertaining someone outside and I think she’d be rather put out by your presence,” he snapped, following her through the bedroom and into the open closet space. “Anything she left here is on this shelf, so let’s hurry it along, shall we?” Lucifer flung a particular cabinet open, and Maze stuffed the contents inside her bag.

Outside, Chloe felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over her head. What in hell was she doing? Had she lost her mind, letting her libido (and hunger- she wanted the damn pizza) override all of the entanglements that still existed in both their lives? At this point she could only hear the louder parts of their argument, but she prayed he would exercise discretion and keep his “devilishness” in check. She knew what it was like to be on Maze’s bad side, and now there was even more at stake because of the progress he’d achieved earlier. Chloe couldn’t afford to lie to herself: was it simply a matter of time before his devil face came back, and could he control it?

“So,” Maze continued snidely, sauntering back toward the elevator, “Where'd you pick up the fresh meat, huh? Patrick told me he hadn’t seen you around the bar in hours, so it must be something pretty spectacular! Come on, spill it: who’s worth breaking Eve's heart for?” she practically spat, turning suddenly and shoving Lucifer hard in the chest.

Instantly, she knew she’d gone too far, as his eyes blazed red and he began to visibly shake with anger.

“You know nothing about why I ended things with Eve, and you’re lucky I don’t rip your heart out of your chest and feed it to you! Get out of my sight NOW!” he thundered coldly, and the elevator door opened as if by command. Within seconds, she was gone.

xxxxxxx

Chloe thought it was probably best for her to wait a few minutes before going back inside. What had transpired between Lucifer and Maze sounded ugly, and she knew he needed to calm down and regain his bearings if he wanted to maintain control.

When she finally reentered the apartment he was nowhere to be found. “Lucifer?” she called out tentatively, hoping he hadn’t done anything rash.

“Detective, there you are! I was just getting you a glass of wine to go with your pizza, which may have unfortunately gone cold. I can heat it up if you’d like,” he said with a bit of forced enthusiasm, crossing the room to hand her the glass. She took a sip, savoring the pleasant bite that came from one of his really expensive reds.

“Lucifer, what happened with Maze? Are you ok?” she asked, reaching out to touch his arm. He gave her a small smile.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just a Devil-demon spat, you know,” he replied casually, trying to lighten the tension that hung in the room. Lucifer’s whole posture was rigid and his facial muscles were working overtime to conceal his stress. Somehow, Chloe sensed that he needed her help to ease his soul. She’d get the facts later.

“Thank you for not saying anything to her about, you know...” she trailed off, gesturing awkwardly between them. He took the glass from her and after setting it on the nearest surface, wrapped his arms around her, visibly relaxing in her embrace.

“Of course, Chloe. It’s no one’s business but ours,” assured her, pulling back slightly so that he could tip her chin up to bask in her loveliness. She reached up, pulling his face closer for a kiss. It was pretty heady stuff that kissing him like this had become so familiar in such a short time, so when he moved in closer, she felt lit up from inside.

“Hey there,” she said softly, smiling at him when they finally pulled apart.

“Hello,” he returned her smile before capturing her mouth again, his hand snaking around her waist to draw her in even closer, pressing them together. Lucifer was tickled that she was letting him do this, since the overwhelming urge to feel every single inch of her body was so intense.

On instinct, she bent her knee, sliding it up his leg until her inner thigh was flush against his hip, using the new angle to create a delicious friction that made his breath hitch. He clutched at her thigh as far as he could reach, stretching his fingers to feel her slick readiness, which coaxed a moan from them both.

“I’ve never done it this way before,” she whispered hot against his ear, feeling him shiver along with his body’s anticipated reaction. This was very exciting news, indeed.

“Let’s remedy that,” he responded, letting her go for a few seconds as he shed his robe, undid hers and hoisted her up underneath her thighs, shifting her back against a particularly angled wall that served these purposes well in the past.

Chloe couldn’t help but think of some art house movie she’d seen years ago with Dan, where the main couple screwed against the wall of some remote cottage in wartime France. They’d laughed themselves silly, because anytime they’d tried it ended up as a disaster, nothing going where it should.

But now she was dancing with the Devil, so anything was possible.

Because he possessed supernatural strength, they could remain in this position for as long as either of them could take it, which Lucifer found useful for drawing out his parters’ desires. Now though, he just wanted to last as long as she needed, since his vulnerability and stamina seemed to have met their match in Chloe Decker.

Chloe herself felt a sense of giddiness being suspended high up with no threat of falling, since it was probably the closest to flying she’d ever experience. Every thrust felt amazing, both from the physical exhilaration and from the closeness— she hadn’t been held up by anyone for this long in her life. Sharing such an intimate experience with him made her feel like she could pour out the entire contents of her heart, and he wouldn’t disappear or leave her.

For the second time that evening (and that itself was a first), Lucifer felt like he finally understood the human desire to love one person. This miracle, pinned against his wall in the throes of passion, held his heart in her hands. He’d tried to push the stubborn feelings away, but he couldn’t lie to himself: he needed to be with her, inside of her body and her heart, and it spurred him on with every shift of their bodies.

With only the need for a little manual stimulation she let herself go, wrapped up tightly against him even though they were both covered in sweat. He kept a tight grip even as he sped up toward his own release, which to his relief lasted longer than before, the sensation of filling her up giving him extra enjoyment.

Neither of them had said a word except “yes” the entire time, communicating only through sighs, breathy pants and moans. When it was over, they disentangled limbs, but he carried her back over to the bed, where they both collapsed in exhaustion.

xxxxxx

Chloe awoke with a start, disoriented because she wasn’t on her favored side of the bed, and immediately reached for her phone. It was only 2am, so she breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that she’d have plenty of time to get home, catch some extra sleep and prep for her day properly. She got up gingerly, not wanting to wake the adorably slumbering Devil while she gathered her clothes and dressed.

When she was ready, Chloe gently reached over to tap him on the shoulder, finding that he was as shockingly light sleeper. “I’ve gotta go. It’s almost 2:30, and I want to get home and freshen up,” she told him as he reached for her in vain.

“Oh alright, Detective, I know how you like to look your best,” he teased her sleepily, making her smile. She relented and bent down to kiss him goodbye, not really believing that this was real, but knowing that they'd have to pretend none of it had happened in just a few short hours. 

"I'll see you at the precinct, so don't be late," she whispered, drawing away. She was almost over to the elevator when she turned, her eyes wide like when she figured out an important clue in one of their cases. "Oh, and don't forget- you owe me a pizza!" she called out, laughing. 

He knew he'd never get back to sleep after that, the little minx. He decided to get up and heat up the damn pizza, maybe with a couple of fingers of his favorite scotch.

For someone who’d lived as long as he had, Lucifer rarely had the luxury of being surprised, but every few centuries Dear Old Dad sent him a curveball. The surprise was, for the first time, he didn’t want to smack that ball right back in His face. Still clad in his robe, Lucifer meandered out onto the balcony to light up a smoke and flip Dad the bird. While the Devil walked the Earth, it didn’t matter what God’s “Plan” was, because he had plans of his own.

Chloe Decker, alleged miracle from the Almighty, was both his salvation and his undoing, and Lucifer knew he’d go to the ends of the Earth, traverse Heaven and Hell, to keep her love.


	4. Hot Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's taken me awhile to figure out how to tell my story within the nooks and crannies of 4x10, but here it is! It turned out to be a gargantuan chapter by my standards, and I AM sorry for the angst, but it was unavoidable :) I'm adding some angsty tags as a warning!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it-- thanks for all the kind words and encouragement! xo, Emily
> 
> PS- While rewatching this episode, I noticed that none of the main characters except Lucifer and Eve changed clothes over the 2-plus days it covered. That's how I snuck a shower scene in there after all! It was meant to be <3

When Chloe got home, she was so exhausted that she fell straight into her bed, just barely remembering to set her alarm.

But while her body recharged, Chloe dreamed vividly about being with Lucifer. He’d played an active role in that arena for quite awhile (she always blushed when she thought of the “love handles” dream), but until recently most of it had been the stuff of nightmares. Devil faces, mangled wings splattered with blood, angry confrontations, even fiery hellscapes occupied her frazzled mind. Until she’d found out that Linda was in the know, Chloe had so many sleepless nights that she considered taking Ambien to force herself to rest, but the talking helped so much more.

After all, it was Linda’s advice that helped her rediscover  
her feelings, and to want him back in her life. The last few months hadn’t been easy; her jealousy of Eve, her fears getting the best of her, and her pride preventing her from seeking help when she needed it. Were those sins in God’s eyes? Hell, simply working with Lucifer professionally may have damned her.

But what did any of those mistakes matter if she was in love with him? They were on the same side now, and it was the side she’d chosen. Chloe awoke knowing she’d made the right decision: she’d bet on her partner, Devil or not, and let the chips fall where they may.

Content, she set about preparing for the day, and poking through her closet she found a previously unworn, very feminine midnight blue blouse covered in tiny stars. Slipping it off its hanger to pair with her favorite jeans, she smiled, now associating those stars with the man who’d created them- the man she chose to love. Hopefully, he felt the same way.

xxxxxx

When Lucifer awoke much later that morning (he was always fashionably late), he felt lighter and happier than he had all year. It wasn’t only the satisfaction he got from incredible sex- because it had always been a readily gotten commodity- but as he strolled through his home, he noticed little reminders of the Detective everywhere.

She couldn’t possibly fathom what last night had meant to him.

Chloe’s acceptance and affection, freely given, was like a discovering a stream of cool water when he hadn’t even realized how thirsty he was. He had dreamed of those things, but never expected it to actually happen once she found out the truth. Now, having sampled her particular earthly delights, he thought to himself with a cheeky grin, he couldn’t wait to see her again. To touch her, kiss her, to share all of the skills he’d learned through centuries of bedding humans...

Of course, none of that would happen if he showed up to the precinct too late. Getting ready in record time, he checked himself over in the mirror and strode into the elevator.

xxxxxx

The police station was already buzzing with its normal activity by the time he bounded down the stairs towards Chloe’s desk. He handed her a cup of her favorite coffee from her favorite cafe, and popped up on the corner of her desk with a “Good morning, Detective!”

She looked at him fondly as she accepted the cup, but still gave a slight roll of her eyes. “Hm...You’re in a good mood,” He just looked back at her with a cocky grin.

“Well, the world won’t be destroyed because I forgave myself, so I’d say that’s a pretty damn good day for me and all mankind for that matter,” he summarized, patting the desk for emphasis. “So, you’re welcome!”

“Um, so it’s all...totally gone? The red skin, devil wings— no more flare-ups?” she asked, lowering her voice and checking to make sure no one overheard.

As if to imply that she was being ridiculous, he scoffed, “It’s not hemorrhoids, Detective!” But Chloe had a look on her face that he’d hardly ever seen: insecurity, like warning bells going off in her brain.

“Right, yeah, I’m sorry. I just don’t know how the whole thing works just yet,” she explained with discomfort, trying to evade his gaze. Lucifer thought about breaking the tension with a little harmless sexual innuendo, but she continued. “Look, maybe you should take a little time off. Rest up until you feel yourself again,” Chloe said with a mixture of concern and fear in her eyes.

Just a few hours before, those eyes of hers had been filled with desire, wicked delight, and then: a sense of welcome he’d never known before. How could he get it back? He looked at her skeptically, hoping this was all a case of her wanting to be professional.

“That won’t be necessary. I’ve never felt better,” he insisted, suddenly standing back up defensively and stuffing his hands in his pockets. Lucifer didn’t understand why she was being so strange. Maybe it had to do with their MIA priest? He tapped on the computer. “Besides, Kinley’s still on the loose,” he reminded her, raising his eyebrows. Chloe checked her screen for confirmation of something before answering.

“Well, the US Marshals are in charge of the search now, so nothing left to do on our end,” she told him, putting the kibosh on that solution. He was getting frustrated.

“What about a case then? There must be a jolly good murder to solve!”

“No, no...like I said, maybe you should take a moment, recover. You know you’ve been through a lot,” Chloe was using her soothing voice, acting as if she was comforting Trixie.

“Alright,” he replied warily, giving up and starting to back away. “Call me if anything pops up- or falls down, rather,” he joked, trying to will her to act normally. Was her brain broken?

“Ok, yeah, I will. But I’ve got it covered,” she insisted, with that placid look on her face. He couldn’t stand this sensation of being babied, but he complied, like a good civilian consultant.

“Right...” he muttered, giving her and unsure smile as he walked away.

Chloe watched him go, feeling conflicted. She’d been excited about seeing him this morning, especially since they had a steamy little secret now. It felt naughty, and for someone who always followed the rules, the idea was impossibly heady. But when she arrived in the office to begin a new day’s work, everything rapidly shifted back to normal- so much so, in fact, that she felt unprepared for his boisterous entrance. She took a deep breath and willed herself to compartmentalize, trusting that they’d be able to talk in private soon.

xxxxxx

As usual, Lucifer knew that talking to Dr. Linda would help him make sense out of whatever was going on with the Detective, but she’d inconveniently gone and had a baby yesterday. Gift in hand, he reluctantly drove over to the hospital.

After greeting Amenadiel and holding his gurgling, squirmy nephew, he finally got in to see the doctor. He presented her with something beyond value: Sigmund Freud’s personal journal (never mind how he’d acquired it). When she looked at him in confusion he explained that it was to celebrate of the end of his therapy, seeing as he had forgiven himself and thus was cured.

“And you know you’re cured, because...?” Linda asked with that annoyingly perceptive therapist’s voice. He narrowed his eyes.

“Well, because I’ve got all my devil bits under control again, see? Alabaster from head to toe,” he told her smugly, hopping off the bed to show her the evidence.

“And what does Chloe think about all this?”

He hesitated. “She thinks I might need a little R&R, but overall I’d say she’s as pleased as I am,” he replied, thinking again of their night together. Pleased was definitely an understatement, he thought to himself.

Suddenly he couldn’t wait to get out of there and find out what the Detective was up to. If there weren’t any cases, maybe he’d invite her back to his place, order up some lunch, and have her all to himself.

“Anyway, I guess that’s it!” Lucifer announced, getting up to leave. “Enjoy your child- have him ring me when he’s old enough to go to strip clubs,” he said, quickly heading for the door. Unfortunately, Linda wasn’t finished talking.

“Lucifer, I have to tell you, forgiving yourself isn’t as easy as you think. It doesn’t happen overnight,” she warned, with that penetrative gaze that so unnerved him. He was dying to tell her that if she’d been at his place last night, she’d probably be thinking differently.

“If you were still my therapist, I might listen to you.” How dare she presume when she didn’t have all of the details? He heard her disagree, but chose to ignore it. “But you’re not, so bye bye!” and with that, he was out the door.

xxxxxx

Back in LAPD world, Ella, Dan and Chloe had picked up a new murder: a rapper was stabbed by an unknown assailant while announcing the kickoff of his new tour on Facebook live. Dan and Ella had just done a terrible imitation of the rapper, named Holla Bae, for Chloe. They were all standing in the studio, staring at five pints of blood pooled on the floor. The body was gone.

“You’ve never heard of the Mo-Holla Squalla?” Ella asked her, eyes widening in shock when Chloe shook her head. Even Dan knew about it, telling her the story of Holla vs. Monopolize, another rapper who was their most likely suspect. Chloe had never felt more like a dorky, suburban single mom who was too busy to know anything about today’s pop culture, when they heard loud banging from across the glass.

Of course, it was Lucifer, yelling at her for not calling him. She just shook her head, rolled her eyes, and prepared for a showdown. “I told you, you need a break,” she huffed as they stepped out of the building. He was just as incredulous.

“And I told you, Detective, everything is under control,” he reasoned, looking very put out. Chloe stopped him, lowering her voice.

“It’s under control for now. But how do you know it won’t come back?”

“It won’t, trust me,” he told her resolutely. In a softer tone, he added “look, I promise, you’ll never have to see anything monstrous ever again.” The look of relief tinged with sadness in her eyes made him feel awful. But they’d agreed to interview this Monopolize character, so they drove out to Beverly Hills in Chloe’s squad car.

“Look, I know that it’s been a tough day so far, but I’m serious about you taking it easy,” Chloe said sympathetically, pulling off the freeway. Lucifer shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling annoyed— since when did the Devil need rest! A few minutes later they were in a leafy suburban area populated by opulent homes.

“I’ll only do it if you promise to come home with me and take care of me yourself,” he countered seductively, inching his fingers toward her thigh. She giggled in spite of herself, telling him to cut it out. “Are you sure? I have an amazingly accurate sexy nurse uniform that’d fit you perfectly,” he purred in her ear as they pulled up to a particularly garish looking mansion.

She parked, swatting him away playfully. “Ew, that’s gross! Look, we still have a job to do, so stop being all cute,” she admonished him, then quickly looked around to see if anyone was nearby. Much to Lucifer’s surprise she leaner over the console and kissed him deeply, drawing him closer and biting his lower lip before pulling away.

“What was that for?” he asked, smiling as he raised his eyebrows in interest. She unbuckled her seatbelt and went to open her door before answering.

“Just a left over from last night. If you’re a good boy, maybe you’ll get some more later,” she teased, leaving him flummoxed.

They found themselves at the gate of a mansion that Lucifer dubbed “Lifestyles of the Rich and Tasteless” before meeting Monopolize and his manager. The rapper told them he saw Holla leave the studio with a knife sticking out of his chest, and get into a pizza delivery car with another guy. It was a bizarre but promising lead.

He was happy to go back to the station with them to give testimony, and when they got there, Ella had more updates.

“So, I’ve been tracking social media,” she told Chloe, showing her a tablet with photos that corroborated Monopolize’s story. “Can you say hashtag Fake Death, hashtag Publicity Stunt?” Ella exclaimed, looking at Lucifer as he joined them.

“What, so the whole thing’s a hoax? No murder?” he sputtered, annoyed. “Does that mean cased closed?”

Ella was about to give more details, but Chloe held up a hand, having scrutinized the photos more closely. “Yup, case closed. So you should probably head home,” she told him, looking back down as quick as she could. He was suspicious, but went anyway, and Chloe went back to studying the familiar looking tall bald man in the photo’s background. She suppressed a shiver, instinctively checking her sidearm.

xxxxxx

As dusk stretched out over Los Angeles, Chloe entered the church she’d seen in a closeup of the Holla photo, taking out her gun and calling out for either the rapper or Father Kinley. Hearing a bump, she rounded a corner and ran straight into...Maze?

“What are you doing here?” she asked the demon, who eyed her suspiciously. They hadn’t fully repaired their friendship since Maze moved out to live with Linda several months before.

“I was tracking Kinley. Thought for sure he’d be here but the trail’s gone cold. Now you,” she answered with attitude. Chloe assured her that she was on a case, giving background on the rapper and the missing body. “Wait, dead, then not dead?” Chloe nodded, and Maze told her about demonic possession and how it was possible for them to jump into the bodies of recently dead, surely damned souls. That meant Kinley was back on Earth, but how? They needed to tell Lucifer.

xxxxxxx

The former King of Hell was napping on his couch when Maze and Chloe arrived. Clad in a Hugh Hefneresque black and red silk robe with matching bottoms, he woke to find them standing over him. He noticed Chloe eyeing his ensemble, and was about to tell her about the dream he’d just had about the last time she’d worn one of his robes, but he was silenced by Maze’s stony presence.

As they updated him about the demons running around LA, Lucifer rose to pour himself a drink, assuring them that he’d already seen the demons in question, and had sent them home. Maze was dubious, leaving to get her knives stored somewhere else in the penthouse. Chloe started pacing.

“Lucifer, what if we’re wrong? What if the prophecy that ‘evil shall be released’ really means that demons are going to be running around?” Chloe theorized nervously, causing him to turn back towards her with a denial ready on his tongue. “Um...maybe you should leave town until we figure this out,” she added, knowing he wasn’t going to be happy.

“I assure you, there’s no need for me to flee, and how did Maze rope you into this anyway?” he asked, knowing she was hiding something. Chloe looked away guiltily.

“I ran into her, sort of. Following a lead on Kinley,” she admitted with discomfort, crossing her arms. He couldn’t believe that she’d gone on an investigation without him, again, and she admitted her fears. “I was afraid of what he might trigger in you.”

“I see. You were afraid he might turn me back into a monster,” he said with a stony coldness in his eyes. How could anything ever work between them if she still feared him? Unfortunately, neither of them knew the answer, and Lucifer was in the middle of telling her to leave when Chloe’s phone buzzed the terrible news: baby Charlie had disappeared.

Lucifer quickly changed into a new suit, and soon they were racing over to Linda’s, reaching her house in record time. Police were already on the scene and Maze (who beat them there on her motorcycle) was inside, comforting her friend.

Chloe was out of the car like a shot, hurrying toward the active scene like usual. Before heading into the fray, Lucifer grabbed her shoulder gently, and she turned around, her eyes full of fear. He spoke earnestly.

“Detective, I want you to know that we’ll get to the bottom of this, I promise. And if you’re thinking about young Beatrice, I assure you she’s safe at Daniel’s. The demons don’t even know about her.”

She nodded gratefully, squeezing his hand and trying to blink back the prickle of tears.

“Let’s go do our job. Let’s go find Charlie.”

xxxxxx

Much later, they drove to The Mayan in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. It reminded Lucifer of the early, tension-filled time after he’d learned of Chloe’s betrayal and her plans with the nefarious Kinley. How many lives were nearly ruined, or plans squandered because of one man’s insane “mission” from his warped version of God! And now demons sent by him were trying to steal his nephew? More than ever, he wanted to punish the tainted priest and personally cast him into Hell.

For her part, Chloe was still plagued by hints of jealousy and doubt after their run-in with Eve at the penthouse. For a few moments, it seemed like Lucifer was going to reject her all over again with his cruel reminders of her treachery, and it pulled at her heart.

She couldn’t believe that Lucifer kept the vial all that time, in the same safe where he’d kept her bullet necklace birthday gift. The scope of what she’d almost done, and how it sent him into Eve's willing arms, made her feel physically ill. She gripped the steering wheel to try and ground herself, causing Lucifer to look over at her, concerned.

“I’m sorry, I need some air,” she managed to choke out, desperately pushing the window button to let cool air rush in and dull her senses. She would not break down in front of him. She had to be a professional.

“It’ll be alright, Detective, steady on,” he said in his most soothing tone. “If there’s one thing I know for sure, Maze has been dying to gut those miscreants for millennia. Charlie will be fine.”

“I’m sure you’re right,” she said, trying to hide the quavering in her voice. After all, how hard could it be to destroy three demons and rescue a baby?

xxxxxx

“Thank goodness everyone’s safe,” Chloe kept saying softly, over and over while staring out the passenger window as the wind blew her hair into messy wisps. Lucifer was in the driver’s seat, glancing over at her protectively every few minutes. Having lost his shirt in the earlier fracas, he was wearing just his jacket and ripped up pants, and he could tell that she was just as tired and overwhelmed as he felt.

After the others had departed The Mayan, he offered to drive her home so she could process everything they’d been through over the last 36 hours, but she declined, wanting to stay close to him. He was glad, because he’d been prepared to beg her to stay because like it or not, Lucifer had finally realized that he needed her. He was in love with her.

He parked Chloe’s car in the garage next to his Corvette, and they rode the elevator up to his ransacked apartment. It was a shame, he thought bitterly, that she had to see the chaos wrought by those horrible demons. As if she could read his thoughts, Chloe wrapped her arms around him comfortingly, joking “Well, you could always call that topless maids company Maze interviewed at. I’m sure they’d do a great job with this mess,” and they laughed half-heartedly as the elevator doors opened.

“Would you like a drink? I’m in desperate need,” he declared, detaching himself and going right for the bar. She nodded with a slight shoulder shrug, accepting the proffered tumbler of scotch.

“I guess we can toast to the world not ending?” Chloe joked half-heartedly, scratching the back of her neck as she clinked her glass against his. “Ugh, I feel so grimy. I’ve been wearing these clothes for almost two days,” she groaned, taking a generous gulp of her drink. It went down like fire, but she’d gotten used to the burn after so many shared glasses, in this very spot, over the years they’d been partners.

“Well I think you still look lovely, but you’re more than welcome to shower here,” he offered, downing the rest of his drink and readying to pour another.

“Yeah, I think I’ll do that...” she said numbly, heading back to the bathroom. He watched her go, tipping back the rest of his second drink, but the liquor’s heat didn’t soothe him as it usually did. His only thoughts were of her comfort and safety.

All of the sudden, Lucifer felt like he’d been punched in the solar plexus. He’d come to an awful realization: he was going to have to leave her, perhaps forever, and soon. Those demons clearly weren’t going to obey his commands unless he wielded his power in person. The merciless brutality they’d exhibited- until he literally forced them to heel- would foment and worsen until their king returned full time.

It felt like a death sentence. Having to leave everything he’d built: Lux, his work, his immense collection of suits and top shelf liquor— it was too horrible to contemplate. But they were just things-- what would he do without his friends, without Chloe? Unimaginable.

Brushing way the disturbing thoughts, he tried to focus on the here and now. At this very moment she was only a couple of rooms away, and he was overcome with a need for her that made him want to cry. Lucifer toed his shoes and socks off and padded into the bathroom, just to watch her. She had just finished rinsing conditioner out of her long hair, her chin tipping up toward the spray. She looked like an angel.

“Chloe?” he called tentatively, not wanting to scare her. She turned, smiling, and beckoned him over.

“I’ll be done in a minute, but do you want to come in and scrub off? You got a little scuffed up after all,” she teased, and not ten seconds later he was kissing her, holding her close as water dripped down around them.

She stepped away for a moment, watching him rake back his wet hair, crossing her arms with a grin. He looked at her with amusement. “What, are you feeling shy now?” Lucifer asked, encircling her waist with his arms. Chloe looked up into his eyes.

“No, not at all— I was just wondering what those step thingies are for. Maybe you can show me,” she breathed, referring to the two-sided layered set of steps resembling an inverted pyramid set against the far wall.

“Very well,” he began, leaning against the uppermost step, a wide bench which amazingly lined up with his hips while standing. “Along with their beauty and symmetry, they’re for fucking,” he answered, completely straight-faced. She tried and failed to suppress a loud laugh, causing Lucifer to playfully roll his eyes.

“I’m willing to give it a try, if you’ll show me what to do,” she said, walking over to put her arms around his neck. He bent to capture her mouth with his, deepening the kiss as he stroked the sides of her body, hands eventually wandering down to her ass. He squeezed her there, then brought one hand around her thigh, lifting it up so that her foot perched on one of the steps. She broke the kiss for a moment, testing out the slipperiness of the step, and found it easy to grip. 

"Do you really think I'd ever let you fall?" he teased her lovingly, and she shook her head. Instead, she took the initiative, putting her foot on the step and bringing his hand around to her inner thigh as she kissed down the side of his neck. He groaned, pushing one finger gently inside her heated center; when she suddenly brought her hand down his chest and gripped him with an intensity he wasn't expecting, he added another finger and pressed his thumb against her most sensitive spot. They remained like that, teasing each other and moaning and gasping into each other's mouths until their movements started to grow erratic. To her surprise, he stopped completely. She looked up at him and immediately knew what he wanted, but let her gaze challenge him to vocalize his own wants. "Come and sit down on my lap, love," he panted, holding her already lifted thigh secure and wrapped her other arm around his neck while he did the same with her other leg. "I need to feel you- are you comfortable like this?" 

Chloe nodded, surprised that she did actually feel secure, and the steps allowed her complete control. "I want to feel you too, Lucifer-- can you help me get the angle right?" she asked, feeling oddly empowered by being on top in this new way. He nodded, and positioned himself she she could sink right down onto him. It felt amazing for them to be joined this way, and she let him support her as she experimented with tempo and depth. When she finally found the rhythm she was looking for, she let her head fall back, arching her back as he leaned forward to kiss a line down her sternum. She moaned loudly when he sucked on and bit her nipples, increasing the speed of her hips with one arm loosely around his neck. Enjoying the sensation and wanting to prolong it, she slowed down, taking him in deeper as he pulled her closer to him with both hands. What the position lacked in friction was more than made up for by their closeness- his hands and lips roamed everywhere, and she gripped his hair and planted her feet back on the steps, encouraging him to thrust up with more freedom. Given back some control, he gripped her hips and sped up, while she planted her hands on the wall for leverage. Finding the angle changed by a few millimeters hit her g-spot in exactly the right way, she chased the feeling, her cries echoing in the enclosed space. 

Her facial reactions, along with the increasing tightness around him told him she was nearing her peak, so he sped up to get her there, whispering how wet and hot she felt around him, and how much he wanted her to let go and scream his name. It was exactly what she needed, because Chloe literally saw stars in her vision as she clenched against him over and over again, losing herself in the seemingly endless pulsing pleasure he gave her. As her inner muscles started to relax, he sped up again and she could feel him harden even more inside her as he came in stuttering bursts, hot and wet. Then to her amazement, he changed angles again and she felt a new wave crest over her, this one less intense but still pleasurable. 

They slowed down after that, and she literally fell against his chest, letting her trembling legs rest as her feel dangled off to the sides. She kissed him hard, again and again, tangling tongues and holding each other close enough to feel each other's pulses slow back to normal. Neither of them wanted to move quite yet, so they stayed there, wrapped in each others arms, her head on his chest.

"Wow, Lucifer, that was...I don't even know how describe how amazing," she murmured, finally sliding off his lap and stretching her arms out like a starfish. The shower was so big that she had no problem extending her fingers as wide as she could, with a little giggle. He stood up, chuckling lightly at her discovery, and he tilted her chin up to kiss her lips, then her nose, and finally her forehead. 

"I can describe it if you like," he offered, and she raised her eyebrows to his challenge. "That, Chloe Jane Decker, was the best I've ever had," he declared, looking at her with an open, vulnerable smile- almost like he was admitting a huge secret. Touched, she kept her sarcastic comments to herself, and simply took the compliment. 

"And people call you the Devil..." she replied softly, returning his smile and reaching up to kiss him one more time. They wrapped themselves up in his soft warm towels and held each other for a few lingering moments before reluctantly separating. She headed back to the bedroom to get her clothes, while he disappeared into his suit chamber to redress. 

xxxxxx

Chloe joined him a few minutes later on the balcony, breathing in the cool night air. She cleared her throat, pocketing her phone.

“Charlie’s back with Linda and Amenadiel, so it’s over, isn’t it? Is it over?”

Lucifer didn’t turn around to answer her yet. He was having enough trouble harnessing his emotions, and his heart felt like it was being squeezed in a vise. He took a deep steadying breath.

“I’d say yes, Detective, but I’d be lying. And we both know I don’t do that,” he reminded her as he turned to face her. “Tonight we plugged one hole in a very flimsy boat. Now that the demons know I’ve no intention of returning, they’ll continue to defy me: it’s only a matter of time before they come back to Earth, who knows where next? Or maybe they’ll just come back for Charlie...or maybe you,” he admitted sadly.

“Uh huh, I see,” Chloe murmured as she took a moment to contemplate his answer. Lucifer could see all of the wheels turning in her head as she played through different scenarios. He would miss her sharp mind terribly. “So what are you saying?”

“I have to go back.” 

“For how long? Like a couple of weeks, or a month...” she trailed off, watching his eyes harden and grow distant. He was accepting fate for the both of them.

“You were right about the prophecy; we did get it wrong. It is about Hell coming to Earth, and we may have stopped it for now, but for how long? I need to keep them contained, they must have a king,” he tried to explain, voice quivering. Chloe saw her chance.

“No, no....see this is what I meant, Lucifer, when I said- you can’t leave me. Listen, I’m sorry that- how I acted when I first saw your face. It was stupid, and...please. Please don’t go. I love you,” she stumbled over her words uncharacteristically, but he heard exactly what she was saying. Everything except the last part, since he looked at her with confusion on his face, his facade crumbling.

“I love you! Please don’t leave,” Chloe repeated emphatically, tears cascading down her cheeks. She wasn’t sure she was getting through until a relieved, almost giddy smile crept across his face. She waited.

“You see, we were wrong about something else in the prophecy. My first love was never Eve,” he told her softly, bringing a hand up to her face to brush her tears away. She sniffled, gazing up at him with a lost look.

“It was you, Chloe. It always has been,” Lucifer said, closing the space between them to give her a gentle kiss. Their hands held on to each other’s faces, trying to prolong the inevitable, but he pulled away, silently willing her to understand that he didn’t want to leave; he had to. She was strong, and she'd be alright, he assured himself.

“Goodbye,” was all he could bear to say before stepping back to unfurl his wings. Chloe couldn’t believe her eyes- she just felt the awe and sadness that angelic wings this beautiful would take him away forever. He reached out to touch her cheek one last time, and his heart fractured even more hearing her whisper her plea again.

Chloe closed her eyes when she felt his hand slip away. She couldn’t handle actually watching him leave, so she waited for the telltale whoosh she’d gotten so used to hearing over the past crazy year. She kept her eyes closed as she stood on the balcony, feeling the air cool the hot tears still running down her face. It was done, and Lucifer was gone.

Chloe willed herself to let him go in order to gather up the broken pieces of her heart. She’d go home, wait for morning, and go to work. She’d pick her precious daughter up from school and get to read her a bedtime story. She’d go on, just as before, and maybe- if she kept hope alive in her heart- they’d meet again.


End file.
